monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Diablos Third-Gen Guide
Guide Made By: AtomicDude Guide for: Diablos Game: MHT and MHP3rd Rank: Low rank Weapon Type: Preferred Switch Axe, Long Sword Armor: Preferred Skills; Evade +1, Heat Cancel/they both are on Rangurotora armor Guide: For the purpose of this guide, we are going to assume you are fighting Diablos in the Sandy Plains, aka the desert, because you do fight him there (or in the arena). The skills above are not essential though they help and they are what I often use when fighting Diablos. The same goes for the weapon. The reason I chose these two weapon types is because they are able to reach the Diablos’s tail, which is often held high and out of reach of other weapons. The switch axe offers better dodging ability, and sword mode that comes with a phial(always a plus) and ESP. Blocking is not as good as dodging though sometimes it is easier. If you have any skills that help evasion and decent raw defense, you will be fine without blocking, especially if you know what you are doing. Items to Bring: Healing Items. The quantity and quality of healing items you bring should always be based on your ability to fight a monster and not take damage as well as you defense and resistance. I usually bring 10 Mega Potions, 10Potions, 10 Herbs, and maybe an Ancient Potion or Max Potion in case of emergency. Diablos has no ailments it can inflict so no need for other status healing items. Whetstones depends on the sharpness of the weapon. You may be fine with the two mini whetstones you are given. Flash Bombs, bring 5 to make life easier for yourself. Sonic Bombs at least a few, you will most likely have supply sonics. Traps I suggest one of each. Always consider when bringing/using traps, that shocks expose tails unlike pitfalls. It is also much easier to tranq something in a shock than a pitfall. In the case of Diablos however, pitfalls are more effective and will trap it longer than shocks. Diablos can also destroy shocks by burrowing under them. Items if you are Anticipating and Extended battle: Extra Paintballs Hot Drink/Cold Drink if your armor does not cover that. You will probably get two in the supplies but prepare for an extended battle. Stamina items probably will not be necessary, but judge your own ability and take some if you think you will have an extended battle. Items if you don’t think you are up to par equipment or skill~wise: Armor Skins, Demon Drugs (Mega if you have them) Combo Books Gunpowder + Screamers=Sonic Bombs Bomb Material +Flashbugs=Flash Bombs Traptool+ Net=Pitfall Traps If you want to capture, bring tranqs and possibly extra traps. If you have a powercharm or armorcharm, bring them. Starting out: First, get you stamina, attack, and defense as high as you can with the items you bring and receive at the beginning of the battle. Then run out the back of the camp through the tunnel by the cliff and land in area 11. Take your cool/hot drink here if you need to and head out into the dessert. Diablos will either be in 10, 9, or 8 to start. If it’s your first time meeting him offline there will be a cutscene. Paint him and start for the legs or tail. Diablos will not roar upon first meeting him unlike other wyverns, but his roar is one of the loudest and will shock you for a longer period of time. Without good blocking or hearing protection, it is highly likely that a roar and attack combo will hit you at some point in the battle so mentally prepare yourself for that. Attacks: Diablos has a variety of attacks that are all physical contact moves. However, do not assume you are safe at range with Diablos. He is very fast above and underground especially when angry. Going into all the specifics is unnecessary but here is a snapshot. He is similar to other wyverns in that he does the double 180 tail spin, has a shoulder bump like a few others, and charges. The big difference is he roars before his charge and runs very fast. Trying to get him with a flash now, may not work, but actually blind you to him running you over. He also has a horn stab, which hurts a good deal, and a back and forth swing where he steps back and then forward scooping his horns to one side and sweeping his tail across the back and then a possible second step where he swings to the other side. The horns hurt more than the tail. Diablos’s signature is his burrowing attacks. He will dig himself into the ground, creating a gust of wind like flying wyverns. He will then do one of three things: move underground to a new area, charge and spring out underneath hunter, or his new catapult technique. This technique is identified by three blasts of sand coming from the same spot and right after the third, Diablos hurls himself out of the sand and at a hunter. This move is fast, powerful, and has good range so watch out for it. Battle Plan: To make the guide simple I will give you the key to success to all monster hunts. Attack during openings, and use all traps and tools appropriately. Remember that while you may rather trap a raging wyvern to keep them from hurting you, traps are more effective against wyverns when they are fatigued. With this in mind, let’s get the breakdown on Diablos. First, Diablos is different from many wyverns in that he will roar to stun you rather than when he first sees you or goes into rage mode. One these occasions, he will kick up dirt wag his tail and growl. This will not stun you and is an opening that should be exploited. Diablos’s underside is where he is weakest so attack it. remember all monsters have stagger limits on all sections, and for legs this usually means falling over. If Diablos falls over I would use the opportunity to attack the tail, but it is up to you. The goal is to kill or capture the beast after cutting the tail and breaking both horns. When fighting Diablos, you will either be with a little computer buddy or other hunters, which means you will not be his only aim. When he is not attacking you, attack him. Go for the legs and underbelly. Best tip in this fight, stand by his right wing. If you are not in front of him, you save yourself from many of his attacks, but remember to dodge when you are in his sights. He also spins clockwise, which means you will have some time to dodge when he does do the tail-spin. Now, to be more specific, here are my Three Keys to Beating Blos. When Diablos burrows, you can throw a sonic bomb to trap him in the ground like pitfall trap. This is the best way to fight Diablos but there are some things to keep in mind. First, he has to be all the way underground, no tail showing. Second when he is in rage mode this does not work. Rage mode is indicated by black smoke coming out of his mouth. He will also burrow under much faster. Also, the sonic must be thrown near him obviously. When it comes to traps I prefer to use them when a monster is fatigued because they last longer, but using them when they are in a normal state is also good. As for flash bombs, use them whenever. They last longer when fatigued, but flashing a fatigued monster is usually a waste since they don’t do much anyways. I often use flashes defensively against enraged monsters to give myself time to heal or sharpen. However in this battle, and in all other for that matter, set aside about two flash bombs. Every monster has a way of replenishing their stamina. For Diablos, this is eating the cactus in area 9. When this happens, throw a flash bomb in front of him, this will blind him and prevent him from replenishing stamina. It is a much better use than throwing them in front of him when he is angry. And angry blos will most liekyl thrash for the short period of time it is blinded and may not give you an opening. The last trick to fighting Diablos is his horns. In area 8, there are 2 columns and a ledge. Standing behind the columns or on the ledge may coax the beast to charge you and his horns will get stuck and he will drop a shiny. Like all other traps, the time he stays stuck is based on his state, fatigued being the most, enraged being the least. Things to keep in mind while doing this. His tail, horns, and underside are all easily accessible when he is stuck. Also he only needs one horn to get stuck. And lastly all these objects can be destroyed is they take enough damage. I suggest going for the tail first, and then the horns. In older games, you could just constantly allow Diablos to get stuck, but now that everything breaks, you should capitalize and get what you need done. The sonics and horn trick will most likely be enough to do in the Diablos if you are doing some damage to him in between which is not that hard. If you are good with your use of flash bombs and traps, and Diablos should be no problem to a prepared hunter. When he is near death, Diablos will go to 11 and sleep. You can kill or capture him there. Poll:How useful was this guide Poll:What is your preferred method for fighting Diablos